dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Benjamin Diskin
|birthplace = Los Angeles County, California, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1993-present |status = Active |agent = CESD }}Benjamin Isaac Diskin (born August 25, 1982) is an American voice actor. In 1993, when he was 10 years old, he provided the voice of title character Junior Healy in the USA Network's animated series Problem Child. He would later voice characters in cartoons such as Eugene in Hey Arnold!, Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2 in Codename: Kids Next Door, Humphrey in the Alpha and Omega sequels, and Eddie Brock in The Spectacular Spider-Man. In English dubs of Japanese anime shows, he voiced Sai in Naruto Shippūden, Shoutmon and Cutemon in Digimon Fusion, Joseph Joestar in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, and Ban in The Seven Deadly Sins. In video games, he voices Young Xehanort in the Kingdom Hearts ''games, Eric Sparrow in the ''Tony Hawk's series, and Jusis Albarea in The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel. Biography Diskin was born in Los Angeles County. He has appeared in The Wonder Years, Hey Arnold!, Disney's Recess, Mr. Saturday Night, Kindergarten Cop, Baby Boom and Just Like Dad. He also voiced Hahn in Avatar: The Last Airbender and Eddie J. Squirrel in Squirrel Boy. Diskin recently played Arashi Fuuma on Naruto, Sai in Naruto Shippūden, Kai Miyagusuku and Katao in Blood+, and Eddie Brock/Venom in The Spectacular Spider-Man. He voiced the Disney character Stitch in the English version of the anime series Stitch! and the Chinese animated series Stitch & Ai, taking over from the character's creator and original voice actor Chris Sanders. He voiced Haida in the English dub of the Netflix original series Aggretsuko. He will be voicing as Jay in the upcoming visual novel game Lovely Little Thieves, which is currently in the process through a Kickstarter campaign. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing TV Series *''Carlo & Malik'' (2018) - Crime Scene Photographer (eps. 1, 4), Policeman 3 (eps. 2, 4), Airport Cop (ep. 3), Cop 2 (ep. 3), Man 2 (ep. 3), Passenger (ep. 3), Male Club Goer (ep. 4), Male Gas Attendant (ep. 4), Ronat Kanani (ep. 4), Nicola (ep. 6), Cop (ep. 11), Paramedic 1 (ep. 11) *''Twice Upon a Time'' (2018) - Thibault, Thug (ep. 2) *''Brotherhood'' (2019) - Scavenger *''My Holo Love'' (2020) - Holo/Go Nan-do Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Huntik: Secrets & Seekers'' (2009-2012) - Harrison Fears *''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir'' (2015-present) - Nino Lahiffe / Carapace, Max Kanté, Butler Jean, Nooroo, Jean Duparc, XY (ep. 20), Sass (ep. 44) Animated Films *''The Satellite Girl and Milk Cow'' (2014) - Additional Voices Anime Dubbing Anime *''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1993) - Gurio Umino, FM 10 Clerk (ep. 3), Bus Passenger (ep. 9), Monster (ep. 13), Thug (ep. 25) (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon R'' (1993-1994) - Gurio Umino, Security Guard (ep. 48), Minami (ep. 53), Middle School Teacher (ep. 57), Yoshio (ep. 64), Little Punk (ep. 65), Supermarket Customer (ep. 66), Giraffe (ep. 67), Evacuation Cop (ep. 84) (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon S'' (1994-1995) - Gurio Umino (Viz Dub) *''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' (1995-1996) - Kensuke Aida (Netflix Redub) *''Sailor Moon SuperS'' (1995-1996) - Gurio Umino (Viz Dub) *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Arashi Fuuma *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Szayelaporro Granz, Abirama Redder, Pequenos (eps. 147-149), Shinta Seko (ep. 172), Rudbornn Chelute (ep. 195), Bigmouth (ep. 208), Narunosuke (ep. 262) *''Blood+'' (2005-2006) - Kai Miyagusuku, Kato, Male Front Desk Clerk (ep. 8), Boy A (ep. 9), Gestas (ep. 20), Waiter (ep. 26), Researcher B (ep. 36), Boy A (ep. 42) *''Naruto Shippūden'' (2007-2017) - Sai, Jay, Ostrich, Land of Frost Feudal Lord, ANBU (ep. 64), Leaf Researcher B (ep. 97), ANBU (ep. 112), ANBU (ep. 157), Bully B (ep. 166), Iwazō (ep. 239), Cloud Ninja (ep. 256), Leaf Village Man (ep. 357), Allied Ninja (ep. 266), Gaku Inuzuka (ep. 282), Ninja Student F (ep. 282), Mist Ninja (ep. 285), Young Tobirama Senju (ep. 367), Tajima Uchiha (ep. 368), Leaf Ninja (ep. 371), Allied Ninja (ep. 372), Allied Ninja (ep. 373), Sand Ninja A (ep. 411), Foreign Ninja (ep. 416), Third Kazekage (ep. 457) *''Stitch!'' (2008-2011) - Stitch, Cyber, Takeo, Himamushi (ep. 19), Pleakley's Mom (eps. 29, 60), Yokai 1 (ep. 31), Old Man (ep. 32), 627 (ep. 41), Prince (ep. 41), Minoru (eps. 48, 54), Zero (eps. 52, 55), Flute (ep. 67), Nosox (ep. 76), Sinker (ep. 77) *''Digimon Fusion'' (2010-2012) - Shoutmon, Cutemon, Bucchiemon (ep. 15), Togemogumon (ep. 25), Cutemon Dad (ep. 28), Greatest Cutemon (ep. 44) *''Iron Man'' (2010) - Ichiro Masuda, Reporter (ep. 1), Special Ops Agent 1 (ep. 8) *''Wolverine'' (2011) - Madripoor Thug (ep. 7) *''X-Men'' (2011) - U-Men Soldier, Mutant Boy (ep. 2) *''Glitter Force'' (2012-2013) - Chemistry Teacher (ep. 8), Teacher (ep. 8) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' (2012-2013) - Joseph Joestar *''World War Blue'' (2012) - Myomuto, Tejirov's Monkey, Additional Voices *''Blood Lad'' (2013) - Wolf *''Glitter Force Doki Doki'' (2013-2014) - Ira *''Kill la Kill'' (2013-2014) - Kaneo Takarada, Takaharu Fukuroda (ep. 1) *''Tenkai Knights'' (2013-2014) - Toxsa Dalton/Valorn, Mr. Dalton, Notus, Orangor *''Sailor Moon Crystal'' (2014-2016) - Gurio Umino, Male Student B (ep. 2) *''The Seven Deadly Sins'' (2014-present) - Ban *''Sword Art Online II'' (2014) - Death Gun, Ginrō (ep. 2), Player (ep. 4) *''Durarara!!x2'' (2015-2016) - Jinnai Yodogiri (eps. 12-13), Dollar B (ep. 17), Keisuke Adabashi (eps. 17-18) *''One-Punch Man'' (2015) - Super Custom YO649Z Mk. II (ep. 1), Ground Dragon (ep. 2), Paradizer (ep. 4) *''Rokka: Braves of the Six Flowers'' (2015) - Hans Humpty *''Bungo Stray Dogs'' (2016-present) - Michizō Tachihara, Karl, Orphanage Director, Junsa Sugimoto (ep. 5) *''Cyborg 009: Call of Justice'' (2016) - Cyborg 007/Great Britain *''Magi: Adventure of Sinbad'' (2016) - Minifor, Valefor, Zamil, Additional Voices *''Mob Psycho 100'' (2016-present) - Miyagawa, Lackey (ep. 11) *''Fate/Apocrypha'' (2017) - Darnic Prestone *''Little Witch Academia'' (2017) - Frank, Additional Voices *''Aggretsuko'' (2018-present) - Haida *''B: The Beginning'' (2018) - Kamui *''Baki'' (2018) - Teacher (ep. 1) *''Sirius the Jaeger'' (2018) - Yevgraf *''Dino Girl Gauko'' (2019) - Keisuke Saito, Bibilian, Drop, Imaginary Boss (ep. 4), Bully 3 (ep. 6), Cab Driver 1 (ep. 8) *''Ultraman'' (2019) - Shiraishi, Driver (ep. 5) OVAs & Specials *''Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin'' (2015-2018) - Real Char Aznable (ep. 2) *''Aggretsuko: We Wish You a Metal Christmas'' (2018) - Haida Anime Films *''Sailor Moon R: The Promise of the Rose'' (1993) - Fiore (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon Super S: Black Dream Hole'' (1995) - Pananu (Viz Dub) *''Neon Genesis Evangelion: Death & Rebirth'' (1997) - Kensuke Aida (Netflix Dub) *''Neon Genesis Evangelion: The End of Evangelion'' (1997) - Soldier (Netflix Dub) *''Millennium Actress'' (2001) - Kyōji Ida (VSI Dub) *''The Seven Deadly Sins: Prisoners of the Sky'' (2018) - Ban, Celestial E, Guard C, Man 4 *''Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress: The Battle of Unato'' (2019) - Takumi, Kuroji Engineer, Kuroji Soldier 1, Man 4, Mogari Soldier, Soldier 5, Soldier 6 Video Game Dubbing *''Final Fantasy XV'' (2016-2019) - Additional Voices *''World of Final Fantasy'' (2016) - Additional Voices *''NieR: Automata'' (2017) - Additional Voices *''Octopath Traveler'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''Fire Emblem: Three Houses'' (2019) - Lorenz, Caspar *''Kingdom Hearts III'' (2019) - Young Xehanort References External Links *Benjamin Diskin at the Internet Movie Database *Benjamin Diskin at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Spliced Bread Productions Category:Voice Actors for VSI Los Angeles Category:Voice Actors for Dubbing Brothers USA Category:Voice Actors for Disney